town_of_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Thor
General Information Thor is a Norse god featuring in TToR as a prominent character, the husband of Sif, and the father of Mothi, Magni, and Thrúd. He is canonically closer to his mythological self than he is to his pop culture self. History Before TToR Thor was born at some point in Asgard, had a wife named Sif, two sons named Mothi and Magni, a daughter named Thrúd. There was a time when Thor got stuck underneath the corpse of a dead giant he had killed, and Magni, even though he was only a few days old, managed to lift it off his dad, much to the thunder god’s disbelief. A few individuals would write tales of times they sighted the Norse god, and had included him in a prophecy known as Ragnarök, where he and his rival Jörmungandr were said to kill each other and his sons would inherit his hammer Mjölnir after the events of the prophecy. However, this never happened and Thor would continue living in Norway until he traveled to the town out of curiosity, wondering what it had to offer. First Crusade Thor by this point had befriended characters like Fiery Carnotaurus and Jim, while he had formed a minor rivalry with other deities but he would put those aside. However, he quickly became a use during the first crusade where he helped fight off several enemies of his friends‘. Later, he would join them in the celebration of their victory and would join more crusades later down the line. Inviting other Norse gods Thor decided to invite some older friends of his, mainly his wife Sif as well as Baldr, but the latter refused. At some point, his sons found his location but put off finding him so they could continue looting Scandinavia. From then on Thor would become a spectator but also occasionally involve himself in conflicts, and also took a phone call from Carno’s wife Jessica after the latter needed to be saved and nobody was there to do it. Thor revealed the information to the group, prompting Carno to spring back into action despite his raptor form. Thor had also been reunited with his sons, who continue to loot the town. Thor also helped Carno get his daughter back after Loki kidnapped her. He was also present to see Hoder accidentally kill Baldr, not knowing it was an accident. He tackled his blind half-Brother and took him to Odin, who beheaded Baldr‘s unintentional killer. Thor then visited Fiery Carnotaurus’s house and told them goodbye, just before fighting Ragnarök. He and Jörmungandr would kill each other in the conflict. Magni got Mjölnir and whatever else he wanted while Mothi was left with what Magni didn’t want. Personality Thor is generally relaxed and prefers to spend his time drinking. He also likes watching conflicts and intervenes when the side he roots for isn’t winning. Back in the era the Norse gods were worshipped, Thor was a more brutal and harsh individual, who wanted his rival, the Midgard serpent Jörmungandr, to be killed. He also never cared about morals when he was ordered to bring about the near extinctions of several powerful humanoid species such as giants and fire demons. Since that era though, he slipped into a lifestyle matching others and so his personality then was nothing unique. Later, he grew to care more about the world. He developed a friendship with the rest of Carno’s family as well. Just before he left to go fight in Ragnarök, he visited Carno’s family specifically to tell them goodbye. Relationships Family Odin(father) - Baldr(brother) - Sif(Wife) - Mothi(son) - Magni(Son) - Thrúd(daughter) Friends Fiery Carnotaurus - Cobra - Anguirus - Baryonyx - Jim - Ara - Godzilla - Behemoth - Jacob - The trashman - Orochi - Jessica - Kate - Abraham Lincoln - Poseidon - Hades - Njörd - Gavinrad Enemies Jörmungandr(rival) - Tapir - The one - Loki - Jane - Various Jötnar(victims) - Frostbite - Unnamed dark elves (said to have stolen some of his lovers) Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Strength - Thor is naturally the strongest of the Aesir, physically speaking. This allows him to carry weapons like Mjölnir. Durability - Thor is not only strong enough to, but also durable enough to battle the likes of Jörmungandr. Storms - As a god of lightning, thunder and storms, Thor can create lightning strikes and create storms as he pleases. Weaknesses Lack of immunity - Come Ragnarök, Thor is said to kill Jörmungandr in a fight but still be killed by the venom it spewed after its venom sacks broke from a powerful strike by Mjölnir. This means thor isn’t immune to the venom of the snake. Quick to anger - Thor has a short temper when he isn’t drunk and this can easily be used to turn him against some people. Trivia - Thor is portrayed by Fiery Carnotaurus - Thor is Carno’s favorite of the Norse gods - Thor was never meant to be a major character, but ended up becoming one anyways - Thor supposedly had various phone numbers in his contacts, including those from Jessica, Carno, and Jim. It is probably just in case anyone needed his protection, as his job was to protect the mortal races. Category:Gods Category:Norse Gods Category:Crusaders Category:Deceased characters